


Tears of Fire

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jean/Logan implied, Jean/Scott implied, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, The Dark Phoenix Saga, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Tears of Fire

Fire sears my soul. Marking me forever. It will always be with me now; no chance of escape will ever come. Of that I am certain.  
I accept it willingly. Welcome it with arms wide open. I can’t turn back now, there's no stopping. The only choice left is to meet it head on. It roars to life, engulfing me into its embrace, consuming me until I am no more.  
Yet ... I still see them. See them mourning what once was.  
My arms ache, a phantom hold on them both. Assuring them that I will be with them always.


End file.
